


【Damijay】他們在交往嗎？

by Convallaria_42



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convallaria_42/pseuds/Convallaria_42
Summary: 「在他看完星際大戰（Star Wars）六部曲並且認定Obi-Wan和Anakin絕對有一腿之後，他開始補星艦迷航原初影集（Star Trek TOS）……那才真的是災難！他才看了一集就堅持跟我說Spock和Kirk一定在交往……我是說，他可是那個Damian Wayne！如果是喜歡給影視角色配對的宅男Timothy就算了，可是蝙蝠崽？你懂嗎，這超級讓人毛骨悚然！」「嘿大紅，你說的宅男Timothy還在這呼吸著呢，而且以防你不知道，那位宅男是你現下唯一的聽眾。」Tim嘴裡叼著薯片窩在Jason安全屋裡的雙人沙發，愜意地揮了揮手。前半部分是Jason和Damian對一些影視作品的看法，後半部分是闖入Jason安全屋的Tim和Jason展開的偽心靈雞湯，還是Jason不想要的那種。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 19





	【Damijay】他們在交往嗎？

「他們在交往嗎？」  
三分鐘過後Jason才發現Damian是在問他問題。  
「什麼？」  
Damian以一種紆尊降貴的語氣又問了一次：「我說，他們有在交往嗎？」  
Jason仔細回憶著從Damian如往常從陽台窗口闖入開始，過去兩個小時來在他們簡短的對話過程——除去了冷嘲熱諷——中提到了哪些人物。一無所獲。  
最後他說：「抱歉，不過你在說誰？」  
Damian皺眉，略顯不耐煩地一指電視螢幕：「他們啊。Stan Marsh和Kyle Broflovski。」  
電視上的畫面是南方公園（South Park），那是最近Jason買的DVD。  
（「希望你知道自己在幹嘛，小鬼，要是老蝙蝠知道我給你看這種動畫，他絕對會讓我吃不完兜著走。」Jason當初如是說。  
「儘管我並不想承認，但這總比Grayson老是看會說話的彩色母馬卡通片好。」Damian面色陰沈地回答。）  
Jason吃驚地張大嘴巴：「……沒有！呃我是說，應該沒有吧。我們看的是南方公園對吧？」  
「是啊，Todd，還能有更多廢話嗎？」  
Jason看著畫面上二頭身人物的簡單線條，他們一如既往地出口成髒，上演著諷刺的劇情，並沒有突然騎著獨角獸或是變成粉紅色之類的。  
他有點懷疑地問：「是什麼讓你覺得他們倆在交往？」  
Damian認真地回答：「很多啊，他們總是說對方是自己最好的朋友，一起行動，經常性地和對方交換眼神，而且不時有關心對方的行為，我認為這些舉動都是一方追求另一方的表現。」  
細想一下，Jason覺得以Damian的人生閱歷來看，好吧，說不定這就是他判斷「追求」的定義。  
他想了很久，最後回答：「我記得這個Stan不是有個激進社會運動份子的女朋友嗎？」  
「是喔。」Damian說完這句話，閉緊了嘴，繼續帶著專利註冊過的Wayne式臭臉看著電視，不再搭理Jason。

*****

「他們在交往嗎？」  
當Damian再度拋出這個問題時，他們正在看Netflix上的全面啟動（Inception）。  
Jason咬了口手中的三明治後隨口回答：「這不是交往，Mal和Cobb這種叫做婚姻。我猜你大概不能理解這種概念，小鬼。」  
（雖然轉角那家熱狗攤很棒，而且是Jason選擇這個地點當作安全屋的重要原因之一，但Jason不介意偶爾來點自製牛肉起司三明治。嗯，Todd出品熱辣又美味，根本可以申請專利了。沒有雙關，謝謝喔。）  
「我不是指主角！而且Todd，我知道結婚是什麼意思！」Damian不悅地大喊，「我是在說那個Arthur和Eames。」  
他指著主角身旁的兩個盜夢小組成員，沒有姓氏的角色稱呼似乎讓他煩惱，小小的鼻頭皺了起來。劇情正演到主角一行人在第二層夢境的飯店房間裡。  
「啥？」Jason猶疑地瞥了他一眼，「為什麼？」  
「你看，Todd，一開始Cobb說要找偽裝者，Arthur馬上就能說出Eames在哪，而且這個叫Eames的從一開始就不斷在跟Arthur調情，調情就算了還會捉弄他！」  
比起Damian自認講得頭頭是道的論點，Jason對於Damian竟然在意這種除了Tim到底還有誰會注意的細節感到吃驚。天知道這兩個角色從什麼時候看起來像一對情侶了？！  
「講真的，你是不是跟鳥寶寶混得太久了？」Jason說，「而且我一點都不想知道你從哪學來調情這個詞。話又說回來，不管他們交情如何，那根本無關主線故事啊。」  
Damian哼了一聲，注意力轉回螢幕和手上蔬菜三明治：「那是只有你這種不動腦的蠢蛋才這樣覺得。」  
他安靜了一下。  
「不過這兩個演Arthur和Mal的人長得真像Grayson和我母親。」  
「是啊，我也這麼覺得。」

*****

「所以他們是一對嗎？」  
「你說誰跟誰？」  
Jason依稀覺得這個對話似曾相似。  
Damian在一個週六下午抱著貓咪Alfred，背著一個背包突然出現在Jason的安全屋，而Jason剛好結束和Alfred的電話。  
「你天殺的怎麼進來的？」Jason檢查了落地窗的安全裝置後問。  
「你忽略了通風口。又一次，我幾乎能在瞬間把你給殺了。」Damian說，「我明天不用進行課業，因此我會在今晚夜巡完到這裡過夜。感到榮幸吧，Todd，同時你最好有點自知之明把床的被單換新鋪好，自己去睡沙發。」  
有時候Jason真想知道Damian是怎麼做到穿著運動服還能帶著一副皇室成員的口吻說話的？  
「你不會真以為我會聽你的話吧小混蛋？如果不是老傢伙要輪值瞭望塔而Alfred請我當保姆，我絕對把你從陽台扔出去。」Jason嗤之以鼻。  
Damian自顧自地把背包裡的制服和睡衣拿出來放進離他最近的抽屜，Alfred輕巧地從他手中跳到地面，打量著房間的一切。  
「等等，把貓給我帶走！這裡到處是火藥！」Jason大喊，試著把貓咪趕離他剛種下的育苗盆。  
「嘖，Alfred可是被放養在蝙蝠洞的貓，Todd。而且我已成功訓練牠在Drake打瞌睡時悶住他的臉，我可以肯定牠的智商比你和Grayson加起來都還高。」Damian拿出一個小碟子，走到廚房倒了一些水，放在地板。  
「對於你那番前羅賓俱樂部成員平均智商的論點，我表示不勝惶恐。混帳。」  
這就是他們在夜巡後擠在沙發，中間隔著Alfred，看著紳士聯盟（The man from U.N.C.L.E）前發生的事。  
「那個Kuryakin和Solo。」  
「我以為Illya喜歡Gaby？」Jason說，「話說Napoleon看著真像超人……」  
「我看起來像是Kuryakin和Solo對彼此有意思。」  
「這有比金牌特務（Kingsman）看起來更不同性戀一點嗎？」  
「其實差不多。」Damian想了一下，最後結論。

*****

Damian從窗戶翻進客廳，語氣難掩興奮：「你剛剛有看見我的那記側踢腿嗎！Todd，那絕對救了你可憐的屁股！」  
而夜巡結束的Jason才剛放下頭罩，他理了理被壓扁的頭髮，轉頭發現Damian正盯著他瞧，但視線馬上轉移了。  
他不屑地回答：「你那下頂多只是幫我解決了背後的小嘍囉，可還沒到救了屁股這種程度。」  
「那我從你背上滾過去揍翻那個翻拿著來福槍的傢伙呢！」Damian持續不懈地追問。  
Jason抬起一邊嘴角：「……好吧，那個倒是令人印象深刻。」  
Damian忍不住咧開嘴：「哈！承認我比你們一群廢物都還優秀又有效率吧！」  
「哼，還是如此自大。」Jason不再搭理Damian，走進房間換下盔甲。  
他沖完澡出來後，Damian也換好便服，縮在沙發使用平板，背影看起來有些嬌小。  
Jason忍不住想，這副模樣真難習慣，但這才是一個孩子應該要有的樣子。  
「今晚要看什麼影片？犯罪還是動作？」Damian繼續敲著平板問著。  
「不看槍戰，我們今晚來看早餐俱樂部（The Breakfast Club）。」  
「……那是什麼？」Damian回過頭，皺眉。  
但隨著影片進行，原本不停抱怨電影「缺乏刺激又充滿落後時代感」的Damian，逐漸專注地盯著螢幕，慢慢沒了聲音。  
當影片進行到主角們圍一圈坐下講出自己的秘密時，Jason注意到Damian繃緊下巴，咬住下唇。  
Jason想了下，拿起遙控器按下暫停鍵。  
「你有心事，蝙蝠崽？」  
Damian轉頭瞧了他一眼：「……沒有。」  
Jason哼了一聲：「如果你這叫沒心事，Dickie-bird就永遠沒有女人緣，而這句話基本等於不可能。」  
「沒什麼，這很蠢，Todd，你不應該管這麼多。」Damian撥弄著沙發抱枕上的毛邊，心不在焉地說。  
「我也曾經十二歲過，小孩。」Jason聳肩，「我知道有些煩惱並沒有看起來的那麼蠢。」  
Damian又安靜了幾分鐘，就在Jason以為他不會開口，準備繼續播放影片時，他小聲地說：「……Teen Titans在大都會有個任務，就在後天。」  
「嗯哼，所以呢……噢。」  
噢，他想起來了。他聽Tim幸災樂禍地提過，Bruce前陣子清點武器庫，對於Damian把摩托車給炸爛這件事感到不是那麼開心，這還是保守說法。他短期內禁止Damian駕駛任何交通工具。  
「所以……呃，你要怎麼過去？」  
「總會有辦法的。」Damian撅起嘴，有些不自在地動了一下。他大概一輩子都不會習慣示弱。  
「嘿，聽著，蝙蝠崽。」Jaosn在腦袋裡的聲音尖叫著阻止自己之前開口，「我，呃，也許會跟老頭子商量載你一趟到大都會。一直想試那邊新開的披薩店。」  
Damian有那麼一瞬間驚喜似地瞪大眼睛，但接著他馬上恢復一貫的不悅表情並回答：「你如果一直攝取這種高熱量的垃圾食品，Todd，再過不久甚至連最弱的Brown都能輕鬆把你拿下。」  
「我是會自己做飯的好嗎！」  
Jason用力翻了個白眼，按下影片播放鍵。  
Damian沈默了一下問：「……是那台紅色的重型機車嗎？」  
Jason挑眉。  
「當然。」  
如果Damian看起來有點高興甚至是期待，Jason也沒有挑明。

*****

經過前面幾次的經驗，Jason終於掌握Damian問題的切入點了。  
「Jem是不是暗戀Doug？」在竊盜城（The Town）片尾字幕滾動出來時，Damian說。  
「能理解為什麼你會這麼想……」  
「這個傢伙做了一切，甚至犧牲生命就是要讓Doug安全離開波士頓……你在哭嗎，Todd？」Damian皺眉。  
Jason吸了吸鼻子：「我沒有。」  
「你不是把你自己代入了？就因為Ben Affleck長得像父親……」Damian看起來有些不高興。那模樣倒有些神似Talia。  
「我說我他媽的沒有，混蛋！」  
「嗤。用詞依舊如此粗鄙。」Damian舀了一匙放在膝蓋上的餐盤裡的米飯，「這是哪家餐廳的？」  
「這叫海南雞飯，是我做的……怎麼？幹嘛那種眼神，自己住不可能連做飯都不會吧。」Jason決定忽略不提生活能力糟糕透頂、一個年紀比他大幾歲而一個年紀小他一些的那誰跟那誰，「再怎麼不好吃至少省錢而且確保營養攝取足夠。」  
Damian沒有馬上回答。  
但就在Jason把注意力轉回DVD片盒時，Damian小聲說了一句：「這還能接受。」  
Jason挑眉。  
嗯，哇噢。這可真是榮幸是吧。

*****

「這個McGarrett和Williams絕對在一起很久了！」  
「我甚至不會感到驚訝。」  
窗外大雪紛飛，Jason和Damian擠在同一條大暖毯裡，試著用自己冰凍的腳指頭把對方踢出毯子。  
而當Damian提出想看檀島警騎（Hawaii five-0）時，Jason就料到蝙蝠崽會在某個時刻這樣說了。  
「那個手勢，那個……」Damian震驚地學著電視裡角色的動作，用手畫了個愛心，「這是什麼？！沒有任何成年人能被允許對任何人做那種手勢！這太弱智又肉麻了！」  
坐在一旁的Jason忍不住大笑，老實講看Damian比這手勢還挺可愛的。  
在等待HULU的片頭廣告時間時，Jason說：「好吧這我同意，對著對方比心真的很有問題。還有暱稱，就像是，你能想像我對著你叫babe嗎？」  
Damian沒有回應，但他的臉可疑地變紅了。  
Jason想大概是他做的塔可辣醬對小孩子來說太刺激了（不管Damian怎麼否認，他生理上就是個十二歲小孩），因此他好心地決定下次調整配方。至於這次多做的辣醬，鑑於上次阻止企鵝人槍枝交易的計劃被捷足先登，他會考慮加工後寄去給某個常駐布魯德海文的義警。  
（「太邪惡了！小翅膀！我現在眼淚流個不停而且完全看不見六十公分以外的任何東西！」事後他收到了這樣一條血淚控訴的簡訊。）

*****

Jason在睡夢中感到臉上被甩了幾個巴掌。  
「……Todd？Todd！Jason！醒過來！」  
Jason喉嚨發乾又頭痛欲裂，他呻吟了一聲，艱難地睜開眼睛。  
「你又想幹嘛，蝙蝠崽？我說了幾次不准擅自闖入安全屋的！」  
不知道是不是錯覺，但Damian在看到Jason醒來的那瞬間似乎鬆了一口氣。  
「你昨晚沒有夜巡。」太好了，小Wayne學會了他老爸那套把疑問句型變成命令句型的把戲。（不，這當然是諷刺。）  
「搞什麼……？」  
「你昨晚沒有夜巡，為什麼？你身上沒有外傷，就我所知你近期也沒有遭到攻擊或追捕。」  
「為什麼你會知……算了，我真的不想知道答案。」  
「回答我的問題，Todd。」Damian態度堅定。  
Jason受不了，低吼了一聲：「聽著，我沒必要回答你的問題，但事實是昨天Artemis在高譚，她抓著我喝了大概會讓一個正常人類酒精中毒那麼多的酒量，我還能記得回到床上絕對是創舉了。現在我嚴重宿醉，是那種拿把斧頭把頭劈開會跑出雅典娜的程度，所以別煩我，好嗎？」  
「沙發，你睡的是沙發。」Damian一臉疑惑，「什麼是宿醉？」  
「宿醉是……等你十六歲時就會知道了。」Jason往沙發裡鑽，打算再次入睡。  
Damian依舊皺著眉，但他終於安靜下來了，或許就連他也看得出來Jason不舒服。  
迷糊間Jason聽到一陣窸窸簌簌的動靜聲，像是Damian在他躺著的沙發前坐下。然後被刻意轉低音量的影片聲傳了出來，是教父（Godfather）。  
「好選擇。」Jason咕噥著，又陷入沈睡。  
等他再度醒過來時，Damian已經離開了，桌上還放著一杯水跟一片止痛藥。  
他聳聳肩，然後毫不猶豫地吞下了。

*****

「不要看那個。」  
盤腿坐在電視前地板的Damian看了在廚房忙活的Jason一眼，視線又回到手上的DVD盒子。  
「為什麼不？你不是最愛這種充滿友情、魔法和裝模作樣的英國腔，一看就是給情緒化娘娘腔看的電影？」  
他說著，但還是把整套哈利波特（Harry Potter）電影放回了電視櫃。  
Jason從中島上拿了兩個馬克杯走回客廳。  
「電影畫面破壞了對小說的想像，但主要原因是自從我在第五集看到我喜歡的演員在裡面死掉後，就不想再看下去了。」他往沙發一坐，想了下，最後這樣說。  
「你比我想得還要更多愁善感，Todd，誰都知道那不是演員真的死掉。」Damian嘲笑道，起身在沙發另一端坐下。  
「喔閉嘴，小鬼，」Jason順勢把腳抬起壓住Damian的腿，回答，「我喜歡Gary Oldman。他的每部電影我都有收DVD，不管爛片還是好片，即使他最後幾乎都死了。」  
說真的，這可是他深深自豪的收藏之一。空軍一號（Air Force One）他還看了至少五遍。  
Damian鄙夷地看著他：「……真的？Todd？Gary Oldman？那個長得很像Gordon的Gary Oldman?」  
他的語氣讓Jason防衛性地大喊：「怎樣？Gary Oldman超級性感好不好！事實上我也覺得Gordon局長很性感！」  
沒想到Damian吃驚地睜大眼睛盯著Jason，而Jason也不甘示弱瞪回去。  
「你為什麼會覺得他性感？！」  
「啥？你說Gary Oldman？」  
「不！愚蠢的Todd！我是說Gordon！他可是Gor……蝙蝠女孩的父親！」  
「有差嗎？就算Gordon局長是Babs的老爸，我還是覺得他性感啊！」Jason感到不解，Damian瞬間從一個渾身長滿刺的小鬼，變成了……呃，一個進入戒備狀態的渾身長滿刺的小鬼。為什麼？  
「你覺得Gordon哪裡性感？是中年人的灰白色鬍子？毫無特色的普通人身份？廉價西裝？普通至極的風衣？還是跟氪星人那副差不多蠢的眼鏡？快回答我，這很重要，Todd！」  
「我怎麼知道？！風衣吧大概？」Jason隨便撿了個回答。  
說實話他還真不知道要回答什麼，擁有長得像英國電影明星的基因能怪誰啊？  
讓他意外的是，Damian安靜下來了，同時像在思考什麼似的說著：「風衣嗎……那似乎可行。」  
Jason挑了挑眉說：「所以你還要看電影嗎？不看的話我就打算出門解決晚餐了。」  
「隨便，Todd，你來決定。」  
「行，那我們來看諜影行動（Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy），就放在第二層倒數第五片。」  
Damian把Jason的腳往下撥，起身走回到電視櫃。  
「……靠！結果還不是Oldman主演的！」

*****

「他們在交往對吧？」  
「這個不用你說，我也覺得Sherlock和John真的gay爆了。簡直跟你爸和超人有得比。」  
「你說什麼？！Todd，當心我打斷你下巴！不准你拿氪星人污衊父親！」  
「噓！閉嘴專心看，他就要找到Eurus了！」  
「……」  
「……」  
「……這兩個英國佬一看就像情侶。不過我覺得Lestrade和年紀大的那個Holmes感覺也有點什麼。」  
「啊？……他們什麼時候有交集了？」  
「Todd，有時候他們不一定要同時出現才能表現出在乎對方。」  
「雖然聽起來好像有點道理，但你怎麼就不想想你爸跟超……」  
「閉嘴Todd……」  
「……」  
「……」  
「最後是怎麼回事？收尾得如此粗製濫造，把觀眾當十三歲小孩？他們是覺得不會有第五季所以乾脆亂演一通嗎？」  
「呃……鑑於你就是個十三歲小孩，這問題我決定不予置評。」  
「Todd，我就快要十四歲了。還有，千層麵沒了，再去給我盛點來。」  
「因為你的態度所以我的回答是，操你的自己去！」

*****

「超自然檔案（Supernatural）？」  
「不要，轉台。」  
「為什麼？」  
「就是……不要。」  
「我想起來了，這就是Grayson口中那部『噢我的天這個哥哥長得好像小翅膀還跟弟弟超像一對』的長壽影集？」  
「閉嘴。」

*****

Jason終於開始覺得不對勁了。

*****

「在他看完星際大戰（Star Wars）六部曲並且認定Obi-Wan和Anakin絕對有一腿之後，他開始補星艦迷航原初影集（Star Trek TOS）……那才真的是災難！他才看了一集就堅持跟我說Spock和Kirk一定在交往……我是說，他可是 **那個** Damian Wayne！如果是喜歡給影視角色配對的宅男Timothy就算了，可是蝙蝠崽？你懂嗎，這超級讓人毛骨悚然！」  
「嘿大紅，你說的宅男Timothy還在這呼吸著呢，而且以防你不知道，那位宅男是你現下唯一的聽眾。」Tim嘴裡叼著薯片窩在Jason安全屋裡的雙人沙發，愜意地揮了揮手。  
「我可真他媽的沒什麼選擇是吧？」  
「是的。」Tim手伸進薯片包裝袋弄得袋子嚓嚓作響，「而且我才不給角色亂配對呢。」  
Jason懷疑地看了他一眼：「我都還沒問你，你怎麼知道這間屋子的，小紅？而且你來這要幹嘛？」  
不是他不信任Tim，老天，完全相反，整個蝙蝠家族他大概最信任Tim。  
只是……當一個穿著便服的紅羅賓怡然自得地縮在你家的沙發，看起來總是有點違和，還有點山雨欲來的味道。  
「因為我想不起來房間地板應該是什麼樣子了。」Tim有些答非所問。  
「你真該清理房間了Timber，我還從沒看過有人房間可以像你的一樣，要找一件乾淨衣服比找一罐能量飲料還難。」Jason說。  
Tim不置可否地聳肩：「所以……關於惡魔崽，你怎麼想？除了毛骨悚然之外？」  
Jason翻了個大白眼：「要我說，我會覺得他正在處於性向混亂的小麻煩中……」  
「這我認同……」  
「但我不爽的是，這干我屁事？我的意思是，對我是跟Talia睡過，可跟他媽睡過不等於我就是他媽啊！他的性向問題什麼時候從他爹娘變成我在解決了？」  
Tim沒有說話，挑起眉毛。  
Jason吞了口口水，他感到一絲危機，Tim又在使用那種洞察一切的目光了。  
而對於Jason來說，可不是什麼好預兆。  
Tim沈默了一下說：「……Jason，我認為事情絕對不只這樣。Damian還對你說過什麼嗎？」  
Jason猶豫地咬住下唇。  
如果可能他真不想說出口，這樣顯得他好像不是自我感覺太良好就是像個受驚的小女生，但就像剛剛提過的，他也許最信任Tim了。（天啊，要他承認最信任的人是心機超重的繼任者，他也真夠可憐的。）  
他緩慢地說：「好吧……Damian也許，可能，大概，上禮拜跟我告白了。」

*****

「Todd，你有想過你可能孤老一生嗎？」  
Damian坐在滴水獸旁，莫名其妙地開口。  
雖然還是比Tim矮小，但他終於進入遲來的身高發育期，Alfred在上一通和Jason的電話裡還聊到又要給Damian買新尺寸的長褲了。  
坐在另一邊的Jason停下研究屋簷的石材，瞪了他一眼：「在說出這麼沒營養的話之前，他媽先照照鏡子問你自己吧。」  
Damian不理會他，繼續說：「你看，你說話粗鄙舉止粗魯，搭訕女孩基本上沒成功過，約會過的女孩沒一個正常，不是強悍到你無法應付，就是弱小得你無法以義警身份面對她們。」  
「信不信我真的會揍你……」Jason腦袋蹦出一根青筋。  
「只有我才適合你，Todd。」Damian自顧自做出結論。  
一時間只有風聲，夾帶著港口傳來海水和廢油料融合的味道，給霧氣繚繞的高譚夜晚更增加了涼意。  
「……什麼？」  
「論背景，我們都對彼此的過去暸若指掌。論實力，我是最強的羅賓，將來會成為超越父親的蝙蝠俠，這點並不需要質疑，而你雖然沒有我的卓越，但我認可你的才能。」  
Jason轉過頭看著Damian，想確認他不是在拿他當笑話。  
但他內心有很大一部分在驚恐地尖叫，不，Damian從來不懂得開玩笑，而且看看他的動作，肩膀緊繃，不停把玩手上的蝙蝠鏢，那些都是緊張的肢體語言，你什麼時候看過蝙蝠崽這副模樣！他是認真的！  
他不知道該如何回應，Damian看起來一時也沒有要Jason回答的意思。  
最後，他選擇射出鉤槍，落荒而逃。

*****

Jason停止說話，看向Tim。  
Tim從Jason開始講述Damian突如其來的告白後，就逕自掏出手機開始可疑地頻頻點擊螢幕，連洋芋片空袋掉在地上都沒有發覺。  
Jason皺眉，猶豫了一下問道：「嗯，所以你在幹麻？」  
Tim冷靜地回答：「我在推特上崩潰。」  
Jason有些傻眼：「你……這可能是我一生中唯一一次，在沒有酒精、可卡因、毒藤花粉的情況下推心置腹地跟你講我和蝙蝠崽的煩惱，而你卻在玩推特？認真的？！天啊，給我看你的手機，到底是什麼讓你眼睛粘在上面。」  
Tim聳聳肩，交出手機。  
Jason接過手機，目光快速掃過螢幕，然後皺眉，低頭看了第二遍。  
他有些困惑：「為什麼這則推特上寫，『各位讀者真的真的很抱歉，我的Nightwing/Red Hood小說必須終止了因為從現在起我決定站Robin/Red hood。』這是……什麼？這是你的帳號嗎？」  
「我在網路上寫你和Dick的配對小說。你知道，這在超英圈子可是熱門配對。」Tim回答。  
「是誰他媽剛剛跟我說他不給角色亂配對的？！」  
Tim置若未聞：「而我現在決定站你和Damian這對。」  
Jason看著Tim（第二偉大的偵探，紅羅賓，同時也是個欠揍的混蛋），啞口無言。  
「……操你的！」  
「嗯，事實上，如果有這個照字面意義的機會我比較頃向和……」  
「看在耶穌基督瑪麗亞的份上我不想知道！」Jason蓋住耳朵呻吟。  
「Kon。」  
「我要去宰了那個Kent家的小子。」  
「只是玩笑，大紅，只是玩笑。」  
「對此我很懷疑。」Jason哼了一聲。  
「話說回來，要我對Damian這件事給意見的話……」  
Jason敏銳地察覺到Tim已把他在寫配對小說這件事給模糊焦點，但Tim接著說出的話讓他馬上忘了這回事。  
「就答應他吧，Jason。」  
「滾！先別一副看好戲的語氣再來跟我談！」  
「好吧，不開玩笑，大紅。」Tim輕聲笑了，語氣收斂起來，「講認真的，只是一個小鬼的告白可不會讓你困擾。好吧，如此困擾。告訴我你內心在想什麼。」  
Jason一時語塞。

*****

如果要Jason Todd形容自己，他可以很冷靜客觀地說自己就是一反社會人格者，同時也是個妄想以自己的方法平定高譚市的殉道家。還有，套句Dick的說法，做為家中那個叛逆的混帳兒子，他有點daddy issues，也就那麼一點。  
但還有一件事，他不會說出口但一直都挺自覺的是，他對於情感關係基本上沒什麼安全感，而且本能性地逃離長期承諾。  
再說，讓我們別自欺欺人，早早面對現實吧，他才不相信像自己這樣混亂又破碎的麻煩人物會有誰在真正了解他之後還會喜歡他的。  
尤其是好人。而Damian很好，比Jason願意承認的還要好得多。

*****

「嗯，說到這點，」Tim忍不住插嘴，「我必須得說，你都沒發現嗎？Damian對你超迷戀的，而他絕對包含在了解你的那個小社交區塊裡。」  
「哈，哈，很好笑。」Jason拿起水杯喝了一口。  
Tim冷冷地說：「我沒開玩笑啊，大紅，你和那小惡魔超級親近。」  
「不可能。」  
「得了吧Jason，你仔細看看四周。這間屋子已經塞滿了Damian的東西了！」Tim爆發了，雙手揮舞著大喊，「從你廚房的不成對的餐具看來，你顯然是購置自己的餐具後又為了長期待在這裡的誰買了另一套；浴室櫃子裡多擺著刷頭長度小於你習慣使用的牙刷；衣櫃塞著有使用痕跡、以軍事化的折被方式收納的薄被；角落還有一抽屜明顯小到連我都穿不下的衣服和鞋子；而且別跟我說最怕盆栽被碰倒的你會在家儲存貓糧狗糧……最明顯的證據是，」Tim伸手一指他面前的矮桌，「Damian的替換制服就擺在這呢！我可沒瞎！」  
Jason張了張嘴，最後還是閉上了。  
他決定不問為什麼Tim會在短時間內對他的浴室、衣櫃、房間角落瞭若指掌。  
但因為 **這真的很可怕** 所以，嗯，至少不是今晚。  
「而且——雖然我早就預想過你在這方面的感受驚人的遲鈍——你得承認，你一直在各種情況下吸引著Damian！」  
Jason困惑了：「我吸引……我有嗎？」  
「綜合你剛剛所說的情況看來，你准許他隨時跑來你這熬夜看基情四射的影片；會做合乎他比天高的標準的宵夜，順帶一提這件事被我知道後你別想躲開我來蹭飯了；你對他幾乎有求必應，還會騎超酷炫的重機載他到大都會，穿著你天殺性感露腰線的皮衣皮褲！想想看那對一個情竇初開的青少年代表了什麼吧！連我都沒有被你載著下課過呢！」說到最後Tim憤慨地雙手叉腰。  
「只是為了提醒你，在你還需要上學的時候，那時我恨你恨得 **要命** 呢，鳥寶。」  
「噢，對喔。」Tim有些可惜地把雙手垂下，「時機沒挑對。」  
Jason翻了個白眼。  
Tim作結：「最後，回答你這個晚上最一開始的問題：我會知道這裡的位置是因為我和Damian打賭誰先把急凍人抓回阿卡姆，就要告訴對方不知道的一個Jason安全屋據點。」  
「……你什麼？」  
「結果顯而易見的是我贏了。但他死都不願洩密，所以我最後只好用事後能自行銷毀的生物追蹤器。所以，很明顯，今晚過後不只有他知道了。」  
Jason目瞪口呆，這兩個孩子竟然以他的安全屋位置作為打賭內容？他真的該找B好好談談教育這回事了。（說得好像談完就有用似的。他自己不就是個完美的反面教材嗎？）  
「Jay，相信我，你只是害怕一段新關係。」Tim拆開一包新的洋芋片，「或是再一次被拋棄。你沒試過怎麼能確定？你帶著他人難以明白的怒火回到高譚，而你知道我懂，但Damian可能是除了我以外最能理解你的人了。儘管我非常不想這麼說，這次Damian也許是對的，你們倆在一起的話對你們可能都有好的影響。」  
Jason試著理解這段話。  
「至少從我自己的角度來說，我發現Damian在忙於跟你傳訊息時不會再試著要把餐叉戳進我眼睛，在跟你相處的時候也比較沒那麼討人厭了。」  
「也許是因為旁邊有更討厭的我？」  
這句話成功把Tim逗笑了：「說到這個，還有一件事你錯了。」  
「嗯？」  
「你一直覺得你是最糟的，不值得任何人的愛情。」  
Jason一臉被噁心到的表情：「……好吧，這有點超過了。」  
Tim皺了一下眉頭：「其實我也覺得。」  
「讓我們假裝最後這段對話沒發生吧。」  
「同意。」  
「話說回來，我最後的薯片也被你吃完了，你不走嗎？」  
「我今天夜巡輪休。」  
Jason不確定屬於蝙蝠家的夜巡有沒有輪休這回事，不過他回答：「好吧，隨便你。我得去夜巡了，罪犯可不等人。」  
「哈，哈，不錯的雙關。」  
「我已經盡力做到老蝙蝠的要求了。」  
早已把半隻腳踩過善惡分界線的Jason不置可否的聳聳肩，起身離開客廳進入房間。  
等他備好裝備走出房門，真心吃驚地發現Tim竟然還在。  
大事不妙的是他還在敲著手上那該死的手機。  
「所以……鳥寶，你現在又在幹麻？」  
Jason瞇起眼，而Tim的眼神沒離開過手機螢幕。  
他再度以冷靜的語氣回答：「我在湯不熱上向我的讀者解釋我的筆名Red Robin是代表紅頭罩（Red Hood）配羅賓（Robin）。」  
「你用你自己的義警代號當作寫同人小說的筆名？！」Jason有些歇斯底里，聲音無法控制地提高了幾度。  
「然後Dick跳出來說這樣他要改名叫Robin Hood以表支持。」  
「Dick就像他的名字一樣白痴！」  
「我可什麼都沒說喔。」  
「不對，等等。」Jason皺眉，「Dick知道你在寫配對小說？他知道他自己被你當做主角之一嗎？」  
「當然，他收藏我每一篇文章還都按了kudos。更何況他自己就是寫Superbat的熱門作者。」Tim毫不在意地拋出震撼彈，「順帶一提，Robin Hood這個筆名早就被Oliver Queen取走了，所以他們現在在湯不熱上鬧得不可開交呢。」  
「有一個興趣是寫配對小說的監護人，難怪Roy死都不回星城！」  
「別在意，Oliver寫的是綠燈俠配閃電俠，偶爾還寫他自己配黑金絲雀。」  
Jason盯著Tim。  
「噢，我的結論是，為了我的新作……額不是，為了你的幸福，你就答應他吧。」  
Tim滿意地窩在沙發上，表現得就像自他踏進這屋子，他就瞭解並擁有了所有一切。  
Jason發出一聲惱怒混雜著不可置信的低吼，掏出鉤槍從自己安全屋的陽台一躍而出。

********

********

*****

********

********

「等等，那就是為什麼你把制服設計成風衣的緣故嗎！」  
「……你在說什麼？」  
「我是指，很久很久以前，在你還是個小鬼而且身高甚至還沒到我的胸口時，我們大概是聊到Gary Oldman，然後你不知為啥突然問我欣賞Gordon局長哪一點那次……」  
「……此刻那並不重要，Jason。」  
「不，親愛的，這可解釋了我多年來的疑惑！」  
「等會再說，現在所有人，包括神父，都在等你回答。」  
「什麼？噢，對了……我願意。該死的當然願意。」

********

********

END

********

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我的第一篇同人作品，  
> 為了Jason的生日而完成的，  
> 希望你會喜歡！


End file.
